Blackstar's Apprentice
by PawPrint05
Summary: Jasper Lodge is a new meister student of DWMA NOT class. On his first day, he runs into our favorite gang and takes an instant liking to Blackstar. Now, he's more than excited to find his weapon partner and train to excel into the EAT class. The best part is he's being hunted by a psycho maniac lurking in the shadows. Slight SoMa and TsuStar. Rated K for slight language and blood.
1. The Arrival

****Author's Note:****

 ** **PawPrint05:**** Hello everyone! I'm so excited/nervous about posting this! This is my first ever fanfic published here on FanFiction, so please let me know if I'm doing anything against FF regulations or tell me some constructive criticism. I will try to update regularly, but I'm also working on some other fics in the background so no promises! I will also try to make these chapters at least 800 words each. The keyword is _try_ , so, yeah. Anyway, first chapter of Blackstar's Apprentice!

 ** **Nightmare Rose13:**** Bunny is watching you all~ll

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Soul Eater anime or it's characters. All rights go to original owners.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1:**** The Arrival

 ** **First Person-Jasper****

"...Sir? We're here, sir." I snapped awake as a woman in a blue uniform prodded my shoulder. Blinking sleep from my hazelnut eyes, I looked around, slightly confused.

 _This looks like a plane…_

Then, I suddenly remembered yesterday's events and groaned.

 ** _ **FLASHBACK**_**

" _Son, there's something we have to tell you."_

 _It was after lunch and I had just finished washing the dishes when my dad brought me into the living room with my older sister and my mother. We're not usually in the same place together at the same time so I could tell something was up._

Maybe they found out that I went to detention instead of baseball practice two weeks ago _, I thought._ Or they found out about that little prank on my teacher last year...

" _Do you understand what we're telling you?" My mother's voice brought me out of my thoughts._

 _I blinked._ Were they talking to me?

 _My older sister rolled her eyes. "You weren't listening at all, were you?"_

 _I nodded my head sheepishly._

" _You're moving to Nevada to protect the world," she bluntly stated, earning her a sharp glare from my dad, which she ignored._

 _I blinked again. "...What?"_

 _My dad let out a sigh, then ran his fingers through his black hair before speaking. "Jasper, we were, uh,_ contacted _that you are wanted to an academy in Nevada. They want you to attend school there."_

" _Wait, so we're moving to the United States?"_

 _My dad exchanged glances from my mother and I swear I saw him swallow. "Well, that's what we wanted to speak to you about, Jasp."_

My nickname from 5 years ago. Yep, something's definitely wrong.

" _Yes…?"_

" _Well...you're going to Nevada...on your own."_

 _I was so shocked, I tripped on my feet as I jumped up._

" _Jasper?! Are you okay?" My mom asked me._

 _I just lied there, taking in what I just heard. "On my own? What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means you're moving out before I do," my sister said sourly._

 _My dad ignored her. "Jasp, they'll assign you a dorm to live in and you'll learn all kinds of new things at the school. Just think of it as...junior college."_

 _My sister snorted. "Yeah, more like boot camp."_

 _I got up from the ground. "Why would it be like boot camp? It's just school."_

" _Well, not exactly sweetheart. You see, it's an academy that teaches and supervises young meisters and demon weapons how to fight and prevent the uprising of another kishin."_

 _I blinked dumbfounded for the third time the day. "Meister?_ Demon _weapons? Kishin?!"_

 _My dad rubbed his eyes. "This is going to take awhile to explain…"_

 ** **Time skip in a Flashback****

 _After an hour of explaining to me what was happening, I got a little mad. "You're sending your 12-year-old son into danger to fight evil humans and witches in a different country?!" I said accusingly._

" _I couldn't believe it either," my sister agreed, though it sounded more like she was implying that I wasn't fit for the job._

" _We told you, Jasper. You're not going to fight kishin eggs. You're going to be in the Normally Overcome Target class, which is for non-combatants."_

" _Then what's the point in going?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm perfectly fine in my school here in Canada. Besides, I'm not a meister or a weapon, so why would they want me to go to their academy?"_

 _The room got deathly silent. Even my sister froze. It only took me half a second to figure out why. "I'm one of them, aren't I?" I asked quietly. More silence was the only answer I needed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Which one and how did the academy know?" I said nonchalantly._

" _You're a meister. And they looked at your medical files. It said something odd was in your blood and one of the academy staff figured out it was meister blood."_

 _I open my eyes again and eyed my parents._

" _No, we're not meisters. Don't ask us how you got meister blood," my dad added before I could question him. "This is as new to us as it is to you."_

Great, now I can't blame them for this. _I sighed and stared at my feet. After sitting there silently for a few moments, I asked, "When am I going?"_

 _My sister flinched and my mom looked like she was about to cry._

" _Jasp."_

 _I looked up and stared straight and hard into my dad's eyes. He winced at my intense gaze and looked away. "Er, C-Cass wanted to tell you."_

 _My sister's head shot up and her eyes looked around frantically, avoiding mine. "W-what? I don't k-know when you're going, little brother! I swear! Mama knows though!"_

" _What are y-you talking about s-sweetie? T-there's no way I-I know when," my mother replied, though it was clear that she was crying._

 _My eye twitched._ Do they seriously think I would buy that with their actions? These people must think I'm stupid… " _I'm going extremely soon, aren't I?"_

" _Tonight…"_

 _That word hit me hard. "T-tonight?!" I knew it was going to be soon, but that was too soon._

 _They nodded their heads sadly. "We were going to tell you sooner, but we didn't want you to be stressed about it."_

" _Well I'm stressed now!" I shouted angrily. "I won't be able to say goodbye to my friends! I won't get to show up Gregor in a game of baseball! I won't get to see Quebec again for years! Why the hell did you tell me last minute!?"_

" _Language mister!" My mother scolded. "We didn't tell you because we couldn't tell you!"_

" _What do you mean you couldn't tell me? Of course, you could've!"_

" _No, that's not what your mother meant," my dad said softly. "She meant that we couldn't tell you because we didn't_ want _to."_

" _That's just selfish! I have every right to know!" I was just about to explode in anger when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Cassie with tears in her eyes. Without warning, she pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, but hugged her back._

 _She pulled away after a few seconds and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We really wanted to, ever since we found out two weeks ago, trust me. We just couldn't."_

 _I didn't say anything. I knew I wasn't really angry and Cassie knew it, too. I was just sad and shocked._

" _Jasper. I know this is hard for your little mind to wrap around-" I glared at her, but she just chuckled and continued. "But what's done is done. The only thing left to do is embrace it. You understand, little brother?"_

 _I nodded my head slowly._

" _Good. Now, who are you?" she asked in mock general mode, wiping away a few tears._

 _I chuckled, then stood up straight and saluted. "Jasper Liam Lodge! Brand new meister student of DWMA!"_

 ** _ **FLASHBACK DESTROYED**_**

 _What did I get myself into?_ I thought miserably as I thanked the attendant. We had spent the rest of that day spending time with each other and packing for the 6-hour flight to Nevada. My dad had contacted Lord Death, the headmaster of the academy, through a mirror on the way to the airport and introduced me to him. Apparently, he was 800+ years (though his voice betrayed that) and couldn't leave someplace in Nevada called Death City because his soul was attached to the land.

Which is where I was now. 2750 miles away from home. I was just about to sigh when I caught myself. _No moping around Jasper,_ I told myself. I had promised Cassie that I'll have a good time and meet some new friends. Walking out of the plane, I pulled out my phone (I got it as an early 13th birthday gift) from my pocket and texted to my sister.

 _I'm in NV. Going to get my stuff and meet my escort._

I instantly got a text back.

 _Glad u made it lil brother. We miss u a lot. Text me back afterwards._

 _K. Miss u too,_ I sent back before pocketing the phone.

Taking a deep breathe, I grabbed my luggage off the conveyor belt and looked around the port, looking for my escort to lead me to my new school, Death Weapon Meister Academy.

* * *

 ** **PawPrint05:**** Well, this was a lot longer than I expected. 1638 words! Hope you liked it! Review, follow, and/or favorite!

 ** **Nightmare Rose13:**** Or bunny will eat your soul….*daemon eyes*

 ** **PawPrint05:**** O.o Okay...


	2. The Escort

******Author's Note:******

 ** ** **PawPrint05:****** First, I would like to thank my first reviewer, 'A random fangirl!' Thank you _soo_ much for your nice review! And thanks to you 51 other people who viewed but didn't review for reading my fic! Anyway, this fic is based off of the anime, not the manga. Also, I changed this story's cover pic, as some of you who bother reading this may or may not have noticed. Obviously, Blackstar is the monkey, Jasper is the brown duck, and Tsubaki is the deer. This was drawn by yours truly, as you can tell, it is not the best drawing made (I shade so badly). Alright, Chapter 2 of  Blackstar's Apprentice!

 ** ** **Nightmare Rose13:****** Btw guys, I will force Mouse (PawPrint's nickname) to update as soon as possible since I am impatient and will use my powers of annoyingness ...wait is that a word? It's not auto corrected. Oh well.

 ** ** **Bunny:****** I am now free to supervise my fandom conquest! On with the story, faithful minions! ***presses magical start button***

* * *

 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** I do not own the Soul Eater anime or its cast. They belong to Atsushi Okubo. Jasper and his family is my property, though.

* * *

 ** ** **Third Person-Jasper******

Death City Airport was bustling with life, human and animal alike. People chatted to each other, dogs barked for attention, humans texted on phones, cats meowed with displeasure. Despite all the commotion, everyone seemed comfortable in the busy environment.

That is, everyone but Jasper Lodge.

Growing up in a rather sparsely populated area north of Quebec, the only contact he had with any life was with his family, a small group of friends down south, and the wildlife (sadly, that contact with animals was usually for, uh, _survival_ purposes.)

He was home schooled alongside his elder sister, Cassie, by his mother and was taught how to collect life's necessities by his father. Cold woodlands surrounded the Lodge's basic home, so little human life was available for the family's enjoyment. Not that any of them enjoyed company. Yes, once in a while, they would get a bit lonely, but they liked it that way. No one could judge their traditional living habits and they wouldn't need to smell factory smoke everyday, which is why Jasper's mother and father decided to move from New York to Quebec.

It wasn't a very hard decision, considering how much the couple hated life in New York. Besides, Jasper's uncle was already living there, making the decision all the more easier to make. They moved in as soon as possible, flying in the Lodge's helicopter (which was paid off when Jasper's grandfather died and sent his money towards it).

After about two years, Cassie Leah Lodge was born. Two more years and Jasper's uncle died after breaking his neck falling down a tree. Another two years and Jasper Liam Lodge was born. Yet another two years and Jasper caught his first prey. All of these important events happened in a placid, freezing, tundra.

In short, the Lodge family loved being reserved with only each other to keep company. However, Jasper's parents wanted their children to have at least _some_ social contact, so every month or so, they would fly down to a more populated area of Quebec and stay for a week with a good friend of theirs.

Even with the little contact with other lifeforms, Jasper and Cassie were great at making friends despite being timid at first, but that's just the kind of precaution any child would have. Still, Jasper was only used to small groups of people that he would occasionally meet at the park, not such a busy, noisy atmosphere with masses of human and pet life.

No, he wasn't feeling comfortable at all, not one bit.

Jasper shifted through the crowded port, once in a while saying, 'Excuse me,' or, 'Coming through.' After a few minutes, he found the exit and heaved a sigh of relief. _I'm finally out of that hellhole._

The heavy amount of beings in one place greatly unnerved Jasper. If this simple port was disturbing him, just thinking about going to a public school, especially such a school as DWMA, made him nauseous to no end.

Gathering his thoughts, he sat down on a metal bench and pulled out the school's booklet, enjoyed the not-so-suffocating air. The title read 'DWMA New Student Handbook.' Jasper lazily flipped through the flimsy pages, scanning them half-heartedly. Lord Death had told him to wait at the airport until someone came to take him to his new school.

He sighed as he stared at a distant picture of DWMA, its large mass towering over Death City. Giant, lit candles jutted out of the sides with several skulls identical to the headmaster's mask. A long stairwell was present at the entrance of the structure with lots of students filling in the rest of the photo. Jasper sighed again. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to go to public school, let alone a school meant to protect the world._

He placed the handbook back into his bag in a saddened state. He closed his eyes and pulled his hand through his light brown hair.

 _This is all a dream. A very, very bad dream._

Pinching himself, he opened his eyes again and was disappointed to see the busy streets of Death City and not the calming, cold forest of his home. _Idiot. Of course it's not a dream._ Sighing yet again, he tried (and failed) to pull himself together. _Where's that damn escort?_ Jasper thought angrily.

Just then, a yellow taxi rolled up to the airport's entrance. The back door burst open with a breathless, unkempt blonde woman in her mid thirties. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees as she caught her breathe. She wore a black dress with a long sleeves and a bright, yellow zig zag from the waist down. The most obvious thing was her eye patch. It covered her right eye and held an insignia of a lightning bolt.

Jasper looked at her in thought as she thanked the driver. _I'm guessing she's my escort._

"I hope I didn't keep the poor kid waiting!" the woman said frantically as she dashed into the port.

Jasper stared at where she disappeared incredulously. _I am NOT a kid! I'm a pre-teen!_ Letting out a huff, he picked up has luggage and went inside the port, reluctantly following the oblivious blonde woman back inside the horrid place.

* * *

It took 20 minutes, but Jasper had finally found her. She was talking to a tall, slim woman with a long, black and dark green dress. Her eyes were sharp yellow with a hint of brown and her mud brown hair held several curls. As Jasper neared the two, he could hear some of their conversation.

"Have you seen a little boy that looks like this anywhere?" The blonde woman asked, as she held up a photo of Jasper.

"No, I haven't," the older woman replied. "But I can help you look for him."

"No need," Jasper cut in, walking up to the two. The two ladies turned their heads towards him, the blonde looking relieved. Jasper nodded his head to her. "I was waiting for you at the entrance, but you passed me when you ran inside."

"Sorry about that," she apologized, placing her hand behind her head and chuckling sheepishly. She held out her hand and smiled in greeting. "I'm Marie Mjolnir, but you can call me Ms. Marie. I'm here to take you to your new school."

Jasper shook her hand. "Jasper Lodge. Though you probably already knew that."

Ms. Marie nodded and smiled. "Pleased to meet you at last, Jasper."

"I see you've found the boy you're looking for," the woman Ms. Marie was talking to earlier said. "I'll be off."

"Thank you for your help," Ms. Marie said, smiling at the woman as she walked away. She turned back to Jasper. "Alright, let's get you out of here."

Jasper nodded eagerly. "Gladly."

* * *

 ** ** **PawPrint05:****** For some reason, I feel like this chapter was kinda disappointing...Third person isn't my best writing style. Anyway, there's some of Jasper's childhood for you (I stink at history) and his escort is Mrs. Marie. It was originally going to be Spirit, but I didn't want Jasper to find out about him being a womanizer yet so, I changed it. 1477 words this time. Hope you like it! Review, follow, and favorite please! Tell me how the cover pic looks or how you're liking the story so far!

 ** ** **Nightmare Rose13:****** MEEP!

7/18/2015


	3. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that comes from Soul Eater. All rights go to original owners, except for my OC.

* * *

 **First Person-Jasper**

My small, dark blue suitcase clicked against DWMA's black and white checkered tiles as my escort and I walked through the long, twisting corridors.

"Er, the Death Room is, uh, this way! ...I think…"

"Ms. Marie, maybe we should contact Lord Death to send someone to help us."

"Why would we need someone else to escort you?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you have no sense of direction..."

"I know where I'm going, Jasper. Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Tell that to the eight dead ends we've walked into…"

We had been traveling through the maze-like school for over an hour, aimlessly looking for the Death Room, Lord Death's 'office.' I was starting to question why he sent Ms. Marie to take me on a tour of the huge school.

"I know it's around here somewhere…" the blonde teacher muttered to herself.

I sighed. "Ms. Marie, I think calling Lord Death is the most logical way to get out of this mess."

"No, no, it's fine, I've got it under control," she said absentmindedly as we walked into another dead end. Rolling my eyes, I took out a small pocket mirror from my, er, pocket and breathed on it before writing the headmaster's number on the glass. It ringed for a few moments before it beamed a bright white light.

"Hello? Lord Death?" I called into the mirror, narrowing my eyes from the blinding flash.

"Hey~! Hello~! Wassup~!" the bubbly death god greeted cheerfully as his skull mask filled up the mirror. "Oh! Hiya, Jasper! How's our newest student? Is the tour of the school coming along nicely?"

"Uh, about that..."

"Jasper! I said we didn't need any help!" Ms. Marie whined.

I laughed half-heartedly. "Ms. Marie and I kinda got lost."

"Oh! Oh my! I guess you're in quite a pickle then!"

"Um, I guess. Anyway, if you're not too busy, would you mind sending someone to help us out?"

"And please don't send Stein," Ms. Marie added. I suppose she gave up denying we needed help.

"Of course! I wouldn't do that! Jasper isn't quite ready to meet him." Ms. Marie sighed in relief. _'I wonder who this Stein person is...'_ I thought. "I'll send Maka and her partner to help you get on your merry way!"

"Alright," Ms. Marie said, smiling. "Thank you, Lord Death."

A giant white gloved hand emerged from his black cape and formed a peace sign. "No problem! Maka should be there soon! See ya later!" And with that, the mirror turned white and flashed back to a reflection of Ms. Marie and I.

I turned to Ms. Marie. "Who's Maka?" I asked her.

"She's a scythe meister student here," the lightning-themed woman explained as she sat down with her back leaning against the wall.

I followed suit and sat next to her. _'A meister...like me.'_ "Does that mean she has a weapon partner?"

She nodded. "Her weapon partner is a scythe named Soul Eater."

I tilted my head a little. "Seems like an odd name."

"Well, Shibusen is a special school, so we allow the students here to take on a stage name if they want to." She gave me a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"I'd like to keep my name intact please," I answered her silent question.

She smiled. "Not a problem. Anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Who's Stein?"

I could literally see the color drain from her face. "Well, uh, he's a teacher here…"

"Why did Lord Death say I'm not ready to meet him?" I asked with as much innocent curiosity I could muster.

"Well, um-" Ms. Marie started before voices could be heard from a hallway to our right. She scrambled to her feet. "Sounds like Maka and Soul are here," she said hastily, shuffling into the passageway. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before getting up and following her in the direction of the noise.

 **First Person-Maka**

"Why couldn't Lord Death pick some other unlucky student to find the kid?" Soul complained. "It's bad enough that you drag me to school an hour before it starts."

"Quit whining, Soul," I scolded. "First of all, Lord Death trusts us to find Ms. Marie and the new student. Second of all, it's better to be early and on time rather than when _you_ want to get to school. Punctuation is important."

"Yeah, whatever. Cool dudes like me don't need punctuality, unlike Little Miss Perfection over here," my weapon partner muttered.

I glared at him as I mentally restrained myself to give the albino a Maka Chop. "Right…" I drawled sarcastically. "Anyway, Lord Death said they should be right-"

"Maka! Soul! Over here!"

We both turned our heads towards the voice to find Ms. Marie waving her arm to us from one of the hallways.

I waved back and smiled. "I'm glad we finally found you!"

"About time, too," Soul grumbled. I ignored him as I rushed up to Ms. Marie. As I got closer, I spotted a small, light-brown haired boy with dark brown eyes walking behind her. He wore an orange red hoodie over a cornflower blue t-shirt with blue jeans and black and white running shoes. I inspected him, then smiled at held out my gloved hand. "You must be the student here! I'm Maka," I introduced.

The boy shook my hand. "Jasper." He looked over my shoulder to where Soul was at.

"Name's Soul," he said, nodding his head in greeting.

"I'm sorry for pulling you two into our problems," Ms. Marie apologized.

I turned to her with a reassuring smile. "No worries! We're happy to help."

"Speak for yourself..." Soul mumbled.

My eye twitched. "Maka…" Soul's eyes widened immensely. "H-hey, Ma-" That was all that was said before I sent my infamous dictionary crashing into the albino's skull. "CHOP!" He fell to the ground, unconscious with a huge dent in his head.

"Well now, let's get you two out of here!" I said cheerfully, as if nothing happened. Jasper was looking at me wide-eyed, glancing at Soul. Ms. Marie just sighed.

"Follow me!" I instructed.

"Uh, what about your weapon partner?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "He'll be fine. We can just go on with the tour!"

He stared at Soul with a concerned look. "Shouldn't we take him to a hospital or something? I mean, he's unconscious…and there's blood..."

I smiled. "Don't worry about him. He'll recover quickly enough."

* * *

In the end, the new student decided to drag the scythe by the foot while we carried on, muttering apologies now and again. I couldn't help but smile at his efforts. _This kid kind of reminds me of Tsubaki._ I lead the way as Jasper dragged my weapon right behind while Ms. Marie was at the end rolling Jasper's suitcase. "This hall leads to the main corridor and this one goes to the Class Crescent Moon, the EAT classroom," I said, pointing to each hall as we passed.

"Which class do you go to, Maka?" Jasper asked.

"I go to EAT. You?"

"NOT." I nodded my head.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" I questioned.

"Meister."

"Have you found your partner yet?" He shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"I'm sure you'll find one soon. Don't worry." He smiled gratefully at me.

"So what does it take to be someone's partner?"

"Well, your souls have to resonant with each other. That mean that the soul of both the meister and weapon have to be at harmony, and work well with each other." He gave me a doubtful look, then casted his eyes to Soul, then back at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so we don't get along too well, but we work together just fine. Anyway, how old are you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I'm twelve."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty young. Your meister abilities kicked in already?"

He shuffled his feet a bit. "Kinda. Someone from DWMA found out I had meister blood, but I don't know if it's dormant or not…"

Sensing his discomfort, I asked, "Where're you from?"

"Quebec, Canada."

"You miss it yet?"

He sighed. "I've been missing it since I walked onto the plane here."

"That's normal. You'll get used to being so far away, I'm sure of it."

He gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied, smiling back.

 **Third Person-Jasper**

 _Maka seems like a nice person,_ Jasper thought as the group kept walking. _Well, except for that assault on Soul..._

Suddenly, a loud grunting noise was heard. _Speak of the devil._ Maka rolled her eyes and walked to the awakening albino. "It's about time you gained consciousness again," she remarked, hands on hips. "I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

He groaned in response, rubbing his head as Jasper dropped his foot and helped him to his feet. Soul eyed the brunette, a little confused, then turned into realization. "Right, you're the new kid."

"Jasper," Jasper corrected, looking at him warily. "Um, are you okay?"

The scythe raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were just knocked unconscious...in a pool of blood…"

To the young meister's surprise, he laughed. "Oh, that? That's pretty normal."

Jasper's eyes widened a fraction and he gulped. "N-normal?" He cast a terrified look at Maka.

Soul laughed again. "Don't worry about tiny tits giving you one of those chops. Just don't get into her hair and you'll be fine."

Jasper looked at him, confused. "'Tiny tits?' Is that Maka's nickname or something?"

By now, Soul was doubling over in laughter in the new student's naivety.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled, coming up from behind. Her face was flushed red as she glared at Soul that was on the ground once again, then at Jasper. "No, it's not my nickname," she growled. "If you ever call me that, you'll be getting what's coming to you, too."

He nodded vigorously, not wanting the same fate as the weapon. Maka then smiled brightly. "Good. Now, let's get to the Death Room, shall we?"

* * *

 **NightmareRose 13:** Hmmmm Mousey, when's the plot gonna pick up?

 **PawPrint05:** I'm working on it, okay! T.T I know it's really slow, but it WILL pick up...hopefully…*sighs* I lost my muse already with only the 3rd chapter… T.T

Okay, I'm REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY that this was, what, 2 weeks late… *hangs head in shame* I'm really, really trying to update on time with a worthwhile chapter, but it's just not coming to me in words. Also, school starts in 2 days and that means updates will be even more scarce so please bear with me. 1941 words, though I think that's partly because of this A/N...

 **NightmareRose 13:** *presses button and muse implodes* UPDATE AND THE MUSE SHALL LIVE!

 **PawPrint05:** OKAY, OKAY! No need for blackmail...Anyway, please review, follow, or favorite (I'll understand if you don't...)

8/3/2015


End file.
